Forgotten Memories
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: James and Zoey have to perfect life and love together. But what happens after a terrible accident. Will the perfect love they had last? Or will it be torn apart from all their wonderful memories together be forgotten forever?
1. 1 The day I met Him

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Big Time Rush..**

We met in the coffee shop just around the corner from where I lived.

I was having a pretty bad day so far, I had stubbed my toe on the coffee table in my livingroom spilling my only cup of coffee, and I couldn't get my hair brushed. So I put ot in a messy bun, thew on some jeans, Vans, white v-neck, and black leather jacket looking at least semi- decent with only mascara on.

I walked out the door to get at least one cup of coffee. the coffee shop was luckly only about 5 blocks away from were I lived, so I could easily walk there and back.

When I got my coffee I was walking out when someone bumped into me spilling both of our coffees on each other ( mostly me...)

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! here, um, let me go get some napkins to get you cleaned up."

the burnett haired boy said walking away, quickly coming back with handfuls of napkins.

"Thanks" I said looking down.

After we got our selfs, and the mess, cleaned up, he held his hand out and smiled.

"I'm James. Look I'm really sorry I wasn't really paying attention-" he started to say, but I cut him off, chuckling slightly at how cute he was.

"It's fine, I wasn't really paying much attention either, I've been having a pretty bad morning and I'm really sorry to, oh sorry I'm Zoey." I said taking his hand to shake it. "Well Zoey, let me make it up to you and get you another coffee." he smiled again.

"No, it's fine, I'll just-" I tried to protest but he cut me off.

"Nope, not taking that as an answer, I'm going to get you another cup of coffee, I insist." he smiled his perfect smile again and I gave in.

"Thank you James." I said smiling at him now.

"anything for a beautiful girl like you." he smiled and winked befoe walking away to get our coffees. I felt myself blush a little, hoping it went away before he came back.

When he came back with our coffees we picked a table to sit at and he handed my my coffee.

"Thank you James, you really didn't have to. Here let me pay you back." I said reaching for my wallet. He reached over and grabbed my arm stopping me. "No, really it's fine. But, if you insist on paying me back then I will take your number." the hazel eyed boy smiled. I laughed "Alright, fair enough." I smiled and we exchanged phone numbers. We talked getting to know each other better for a little bit before we decided we should probably get out of our coffee stained clothes.

"So I'll see you later? Maybe for lunch or something?" he smiled.

I laughed "sure, I live about five blocks from here."

"Perfect, I'll walk you home and see you later then." he smiled again.

"sounds good." I smiled

when we got to my house James looked at me and smiled.

"So what time should I be over?'

I checked my watch which read 11:35

" Is about 12:00ish ok?"

"Perfect. I'll be over then." he smiled again.

"You better hurry and get back to your car, I think it might rain soon." I said gesturing up to the cloudy sky.

"Alright, well I'll see you then Zoey!" he said waving as he walked away.

When I got inside I changed into my black skinny jeans,dark blue Aeropostale shirt, and neon orange Vans,throwing the coffee stained clothes in the washer.

I sat down and decided to wait for Elf to come on, might as well get into the Christmas spirit.

I heard a knock on my door at about 12:00 I smiled

knowing it was James. I opened the door so see him a little out of breath and soaking wet with a basket in his hand.

I laughed. "Did you shower in your clothes?"

He laughed. "No it's raining outside, and I originally brought this," he held up the picnic basket, "to take you to the park for lunch." he laughed and I invited him in.

"Well the movie Elf is about to come on, so we can move my coffee table and have lunch in here." I said

"Sounds perfect."

we moved the coffee table and he set up the lunch he had made. " You did say you liked root beer right?" he asked smiling and pulling out two cans of root beer.

I laughed "I did say that didn't I?" I said smiling. He laughed and sat down on the floor with me, he looked at me as I pressed play for the movie Elf, I couldn't help but blush a bit when he did.

"Thank you James this is really nice." I smiled.

"No problem Zoe." he smiled again.

When the movie ended James looked at me and smiled again and says,

"So um, just wondering, but, do you have a boyfriend?"


	2. 2 The day I met Her

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Big Time Rush..**

**James P.O.V.**

I had the day of of set for today and was planning on sleeping in this morning, but Fox had other plans.

He jumped all over me and licked my face all over until I got up and let him outside.

After a little bit I let him back inside and drove to a coffee shop a few miles away.

When I got my coffee, I was walking out when I bumped into a girl, spilling both of our coffees on each other ( mostly her...)

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! here, um, let me go get some napkins to get you cleaned up."

I said walking away, quickly coming back with handfuls of napkins.

"Thanks" she said looking down.

After we got our selfs, and the mess, cleaned up, I held my hand out and smiled.

"I'm James. Look I'm really sorry I wasn't really paying attention-" I started to say, but she cut him off, chuckling slightly.

"It's fine, I wasn't really paying much attention either, I've been having a pretty bad morning and I'm really sorry to, oh sorry I'm Zoey." She said taking my hand to shake it. "Well Zoey, let me make it up to you and get you another coffee." I smiled again.

"No, it's fine, I'll just-" She tried to protest but I cut her off.

"Nope, not taking that as an answer, I'm going to get you another cup of coffee, I insist." I smiled again and she gave in.

"Thank you James." She said smiling back at me now.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you." I smiled and winked before walking away to get our coffees. I saw her blush before walking away.

When I came back with our coffees we picked a table to sit at and I handed her her coffee.

"Thank you James, you really didn't have to. Here let me pay you back." She said reaching for her wallet. I reached over and grabbed her arm stopping her.

"No, really it's fine. But, if you insist on paying me back then I will take your number." I smiled.

Hey, a guy had to try right? She laughed.

"Alright, fair enough."

She smiled and we exchanged phone numbers. We talked getting to know each other better for a little bit before we decided we should probably get out of our coffee stained clothes.

"So I'll see you later? Maybe for lunch or something?" I smiled.

She laughed cutely "sure, I live about five blocks from here."

"Perfect, I'll walk you home and see you later then." I smiled again hopeful.

"sounds good." She smiled

when we got to Zoey's house I looked at her and smiled.

"So what time should I be over?'

She checked her watch.

" Is about 12:00ish ok?"

"Perfect. I'll be over then." I smiled again.

"You better hurry and get back to your car, I think it might rain soon." She said gesturing up to the cloudy sky.

"Alright, well I'll see you then Zoey!" I said waving as he walked away.

When I got home, I let Fox outside and changed, then packed a picnic basket for us for lunch, when I finshed packing that and a picnic blanket I let Fox back inside and left.

I drove to her house planning on taking her to the park, but then it started to rain. When I got out of the car I ran down her driveway up to her door so the lunch wouldn't get wet.

She opened the door and I smiled, she was so beautiful.

She laughed.

"Did you shower in your clothes?"

I laughed.

"No it's raining outside, and I originally brought this," I held up the picnic basket, "to take you to the park for lunch." I laughed and she invited me in.

"Well the movie Elf is about to come on, so we can move my coffee table and have lunch in here." She said

I smiled wide "Sounds perfect."

we moved the coffee table and he set up the lunch he had made. " You did say you liked root beer right?" I asked smiling, remembering what she had said earlier and pulling out two cans of root beer.

Shw laughed "I did say that didn't I?" She said smiling.

I laughed and sat down on the floor with her, I looked at her as she pressed play for the movie Elf, I saw her blush a bit when I did.

I chuckled lightly at how cute she was.

"Thank you James this is really nice." She smiled.

"No problem Zoe." I smiled again, hoping she wouldn't mind the nickname.

When the movie ended I looked at her and smiled again.

"So um, just wondering, but, do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted out, surprising myself, but she didn't seem to mind.

"No, I just got out of a relationship," she looked down tears rimming her eyes, "He was cheating on me with some other girl." I saw some tears fall and quickly moved closer and wiped them away,

" Hey, Zoey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." I hugged her tight and she hugged me back crying into my chest. I felt really bad.

"I'm sorry Zoe." I lightly kissed the top of her head and comforted her the rest of the day, I even spent the night on the couch to make sure she was ok.

I fell asleep on her couch with the blankets she had brought me. I was gonna cheer her up tomorrow, no matter what, I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep.


	3. 3 Cheering her up

**DISCLAIMER- I SADLY STILL DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**James's P.O.V.**

I woke up half off the couch and half on it. I slowly got up and looked around, remembering I was at Zoey's house, I noticed she wasn't awake yet, so I decided to make her some breakfast. I walked to her kitchen and looked in her fridge, I pulled out a pack of bacon, the carton of eggs, and the milk. Next I found the bread and cinnamon sugar. Once I finally found everything I got to work on her breakfast.

Cinnamon sugar french toast, eggs, and bacon.

By the time I made breakfast and set the table it was 9:00. I figured I should probably wake Zoey up if we were going to do what I had planned for her today.

I walked upstairs and found her room, I knocked lightly, no answer. I quietly opened the door and smiled, She looked so peaceful.

I put my hand on her shoulder,

"Hey Zoe, time to wake up, I made you some breakfast." I smiled.

Her eyes fluttered open tiredly then widened in surprise, she must have forgotten I was here.

She sat up and smiled at me.

"Good Morning James." She smiled and yawned.

"Morning Zoe." I smiled, " Hurry and get up I have a surprise planned out for you today, and I made you some breakfast."

She smiled and she got up to hug me.

" Thank you James!"

I chuckled, "No problem."

We walked out and ate the breakfast I made this morning, when she finished I did the dishes and told her to pack a bag for the beach. She smiled wide,

"Thank you so much James!" And then went upstairs to pack a bag.

I finished the dishes and she came downstairs with a beach bag with stuff for both of us. I smiled.

Then I remembered, I still need MY swim trunks!

"You ready?" I asked smiling.

"Yep! Thank you so much James, you really didn't have to do anything for me."

I smiled, " But I wanted to."

She smiled and hugged me and we walked out the door.

When we got to my car I asked,

"Do you mind if we stop by my house really quick?"

She smiles, " Of course not!"

I smiled and saw her blush, gosh she was cute!

We got to my house and I invited her in as I went to my room and changed into my swim trunks, threw on a tanktop and slid on my sandals. I grabbed my surfboard and left my room to hear Zoey laughing.

When I got down stairs I could see Fox licking her face all over.

I chuckled, "I see you met Fox."

She turned around smiling, "James he's adorable!"

I smiled and walked towards her and Fox petting him.

"Ready?"

She smiled and nodded.

We walked out to my Jeep and I put my surfboard in the trunk before getting in the drivers seat, of course getting the door for Zoey first.

We talked and laughed the whole way there.

When we got to the beach we were about the only ones on the beach, except for a little girl playing in the water and what I assumed to be her mom sitting on a beach chair reading a book.

We laid out our towels by each other and I grabbed my surf board, I was about to run out into the water when I heard it.

A scream, it sounded like a little girl, I dropped my board and saw the little girl drowning, her mom was to far away to reach her in time. I ran out towards her as fast as I could, I swam out and reached the screaming girl and grabbed her, swimming back to shore with her.

"OH MY GOD CASSIE!" Her mom screamed out running up to us.

She started crying and kissing her daughter, crying tears of relief, she then looked up at me.

"Thank You so much! I don't know what I would have done without my baby girl!"

I smiled "No problem, I'm just glad I could reach her in time and that she's ok."

The little girl, who's name I now knew was Cassie, turned to me and hugged my legs, I crouched down so I was at her hight and hugged her back.

"Th-th-thank you for saving me!"

I smiles, " You're welcome, just be more careful ok?"

She nodded then her eyes widened.

"A-are you James Maslow?"

I smiled "Yes I am."

Her mouth opened into an O shape that soon turned into a huge smile.

"C-can I have a picture with you please?" She smiled.

"Of course!" I smiled as her mom pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"Thank you so much!"

I smiled "No problem!" I smiled and waved as I walked away and grabbed my board before sitting by Zoey again.

"What happened just then!?" She looked worried.

I told her everything that had happened.

She kissed my cheek and smiled. "A hero deserves a reward doesn't he?" She smiled and I laughed.

We sat and talked for a bit before I got up to go swim.

"You going to come swim with me?"

"In a little bit." She smiled, I nodded then came up behind her picking her up over my shoulder.

"JAMES! Stop! Put me down!" She yelled.

I laughed knee deep in the water.

"Alright if you insist..." I dropped her in and she screamed laughing.

"I'm gonna get you James!" I laughed as she got up and she chased me, finally tackling me and dunking me into the water.

I came up laughing.

We spent the rest of the day chasing, dunking, and tackling each other in the water.

By the end of the day we watched the sun disappear behind the water as the sun set and went back to my house.

"Hey James, Thanks, for everything, I haven't had this much fun in a while." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, " No problem!"

"You know, if you want you can pack a bag, stay over at my house for a few days. You can even bring Fox!" She smiled.

I smiled back and nodded, " Sounds good! Thanks Zoe!"

When got to my house Zoey started playing with Fox while I got changed and packed a bag smiling to myself.

I walked out with my bag and packed some dog food. I put Fox in his carrier and we went back to Zoey's house.

We watched Tangled and she went to her bed as I slept on the couch again.

I didn't mind, Fox went with Zoey in her room.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I liked Zoey, I really did, but I'd just have to wait.


	4. Love Letters

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It took me FOREVER to write it! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

**~~********A few months later********~~**

He had fallen, and he had fallen hard.

In the past few months he's gotten to know her more and more and he was fascinated by everything about her, everything she did, and how she did it.

**_James Maslow was in love, he was sure of it._**

He had been working on a multiple page letter for her describing how hard he had fallen for her, telling of each day how he fell harder and deeper in love with her, and how he came to love her, planning on giving it to her right before she left to New York for a week.

He just hoped she felt the same way...

James had started the letter the letter about three months after they met, he started writing them when he first realized that he loved her.

When he finally finished it, he neatly punched three holes on the left side and put it in a folder carefully. He put it on the dresser by his bed, putting a book on top of it to cover it just in case Zoey walked in.

He just really hoped this would work.

* * *

**~~********A few days later********~~**

_'This is it...'_ James thought as he pulled into the airport parking lot trying to find a spot to park. He had the whole thing planned out, he was going to walk her to the plane and give her the folder with the multiple paged letter right before she got on the plane. He finally found a parking spot and pulled in stopping the car.

"Thanks for watching the house while I'm gone James." she smiled at him hoping to see that smile she loved so much in return. James smiled back.

"No problem."

James got out and opened the passenger door for Zoey. She smiled and thanked him as they walked into the airport together.

After going through the bag check, security, Ect. They were waiting for Zoey's flight to be called for boarding.

Zoey turned to James and smiled admiring his hazel eyes before speaking up.

"Are you sure you're ok with me leaving you and Fox alone in my house for the week?"

He smiled,

"Of course not. Fox is a pretty good security dog though."

He chuckled a little.

"Oh really? Your 5 pound Alaskan Klee Kai is a security dog too?" She laughed.

"Hey, he may only be five pounds, but he's five pounds if raw steel and sex appeal."

They laughed at talked a little more waiting for the plane.

James grew more and more nervous as the time passed, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she didn't even want to be friends after she read it? James had a million thoughts running through his mind. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by Zoey's flight being called to board the plane.

They both got up and James walked her to the entrance of where they were boarding.

She turned to him and hugged him.

"Bye James. I'll miss you."

She smiled as he hugged back.

She turned to get on the plane.

James took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Zoey, wait."

She turned around facing him again. He reached into his coat nervously and handed her the folder containing the multiple page letter for her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

**"Thanks James. You're a really good friend."**

She turned around to board the plane. James just stood there processing what she had just said. Once he finally registered what she had said he yelled out.

**"ZOEY! Wait! Don't read that! Zoey!" He yelled frantically, "Zoe! Don't read that! Wait!" He tried once more but it was no use, she was to far away to hear him...**

He tried going after her only to be held back by the security guards. All James could do was stand there helplessly as he watched the love of his life board the plane to New York, as a single tear slid down his tan face.

* * *

Zoey sat down and looked at the folder that James had given her before she boarded the plane. She really didn't want to leave him, but she HAD to guest star on one of her favorite criminal investigation shows. The piloted came on and announced the usual routine. She fastened her seat belt and turned off her phone as the plane took flight.

She put in her earbuds and started her iPod on her favorite playlist.  
Once she got comfortable she opened the folder that James had given her and saw multiple pages with writing all over them.

All she really wanted to do when she was boarding the plane was turn around and run into the burnetts strong arms, and just stay there, safe and protected by his embrace, but she couldn't, she didn't want to ruin their friendship with how she felt.

She shook the thought away and began to read the first page.

* * *

.

**_Dear Zoey,_**

**_I'm going to start writing you these letters, they're going to tell of each day, of how I've fallen deep and hopelessly in love with you. I will write one everyday until I give them to you, starting today, Now, today is a very special day. Why? Because it's the day I realized that I Love you Zoey Knight. Over the past few months I've found myself loving every single thing about you. I'm writing these letters to also keep track of every little thing that had made me fall for you. Let's start with this, you're the most amazing person I've ever met in my life, you're intelligent, funny, unusual, and the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, inside and out. I love every single fleck of blue and grey in your green eyes. I cannot describe how much I love you, but I can always try._**

**_._**

**_XOXO James_**

* * *

She turned over to the next letter that he had written in disbelief. She put the first letter behind all the others and started to read the next one.

* * *

**.**

_**Dear Zoey,**_

_**Today is Valentines day. I've gotten you your favorite movie, flowers, and candy. I will later ask you out to dinner, but just as friends. When we did go out to dinner together, I found it cute how you ate, how you sip your Sprite, and how you talk. To me, when you talk, your voice sounds heavenly and amazing. I absolutely love your voice. Yet another reason that I've fallen so hard for you.**_

_**.**_

_**XOXO James**_

* * *

She turned over to the next letter he had written wondering what was next.

* * *

**.**

_**Dear Zoey,**_

_**Your laugh, geez, don't even get me started on your beautiful laugh. Almost as beautiful as your voice. When you laugh, it's like hearing your favorite song on the radio, Amazing, one of my favorite sounds in the world, is your laugh. And knowing that i'm the one who caused it, makes it sound even better.**_

_**.**_

_**XOXO James**_

* * *

Zoey turned to the next letter, and the next, and the next, amazed by everything he had written.

* * *

**_Zoey, _**

**_I'm jealous of your bed because it gets to lay with you every night. _**

**_I'm jealous of your blanket as it gets to cover you, keeping you safe, warm, and protected. _**

**_Finally, I'm jealous of your pillow. Why? Because it gets to see your beautiful, makeup-less face every night before you go to sleep, and every morning when you wake up. _**

**_I honstly wish it was me that got to lay with you every night, I wish it was me that got to hold you in my arms and keep you safe, warm, and protected, and I wish it was me who got to see your beautiful, makeup-less face before bed every night. _**

**_I want your beautiful, sleepy green eyes to be the first thing I see every morning, and your mmessy hair and peaceful sleeping face when I wake up before you. _**

**_You're so beautiful and absolutly amazing. I love you._**

**_XOXO James_**

* * *

Zoey continued reading his letters the whole plane ride to New York until she finally got to the last one.

* * *

**_Zoey,_**

**_As this will probably be my last letter to you for now, I just want to start off by saying that you're amazing and absolutely stunning. You've got the most beautiful golden blonde hair that I want my fingers to be tangled in as I hold you close to me on the couch, watching movies all day when it's raining outside. Your beautiful smile makes me feel like I can do anything. Your eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen, the way they light up even more when you're happy, the way they grow a darker green when you're upset, your eyes are so full of beauty, kindness, and love, like God's light shines within them and I could just look into them forever. But it's not just your looks, it's every little thing about you, your laugh, your humor, your bubbly, happy, bright personality, your ability to see the good in everyone, your ability to make everyone smile and make the most out of each and every day. Being with you just makes me feel better, you make me feel like a better person, you make me want to be a better person. You make every day worth living, and you make every day better just by being you. I love how you accept people for who they are and never judge anyone by how they look. You are everything to me, everything I am, and every thing I'm going to become. Everything is so much better when you're around, and I can't imagine life without you._**

**_Zoey, you're so indescribably beautiful, inside and out._**

**_Zoey Isabelle Knight, I love you, and I will never stop._**

**_XOXO James D. Maslow_**

* * *

Zoey sat there trying hard not to cry tears of utter joy right then and there on the plane. She spend the rest of the time on the plane, about 10 or 15 minutes, thinking about every letter she had just read, not even paying attention to the pilot's announcement saying that they had about five minutes until they landed.

She finally decided that once she got to the hotel, she would write back at least one letter.

* * *

When the plane finally landed and she drove to hotel, got checked in and settled into her room, she grabbed a notebook and a pencil and began to pour her heart out on the paper.

* * *

_**Dear James,**_

_**I know that this single letter is nothing compared to every single letter you have written to me, but I can try right?**_

_**I'm going to start off by saying wow, it took everything I had to hold back my tears of just utter happiness on the plane here. I mean, I've always dreamed of having the perfect gut in my life, I mean what girl hasn't, but still, YOU are that perfect guy. YOU are that someone that see's all the good qualities in me when I only see some, YOU are that someone, that no matter how scared, upset, lonely, sad or angry I am, even if that anger is pointed towards you, that I could just look at you, and think of all the great, happy memories we've shared together, and it will just instantly go away. James, more often then not, I find myself getting lost in your eyes, wishing that I could just melt into you hazel eyes. Sometimes I just want to run into your strong, muscular arms and kiss you, have you hold me tight and protected in your arms as I get lost in your eyes. Just wanting to run to you and kiss your face all over and having to hold back in fear of ruining our friendship. In all honesty, that's what I wanted to do instead of getting onto the plane to New York, I wanted to run to you, and never have to let go again. You have the most dazzling, handsome, sexy smile, you have the best laugh, and I feel the same, just being with you makes me feel better, makes me want to be a better person,and makes my whole day better no matter what. You're right, we haven't known each other for very long at all, but I believe in you and I hope you believe in me too. Everything is just so much better with you around. I love your stupid little jokes, your sense of humor, your cute little rants, your smooth comforting voice, the way you sing, what an amazing, talented person you are, and so much more James, in turn, I've fallen hard for you. I'm expecting you to be at the airport with your arms wide open, waiting for me with that award winning smile of yours when you come pick me up.  
**_

_**James David Maslow, I love you with all my heart, and I will never stop.**_

_**With much love,**_

_**Zoey I. Knight.**_

* * *

She finished writing the letter with a smile on her face just thinking about him, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Zoey re-read her latter to James, checking for spelling errors.

When she was finished, she put in in an envelope and sealed it, writing her own address on it and James' name so that he knew it was for him. Zoey put a stamp on it and kissed it for luck before bringing it to the post office immediately. Zoey hoped James would read it, and that he would be waiting at the airport, his arms open, waiting for her to jumps into his strong arms and never let go.

* * *

**OK so this took like FOREVER to write and type up ect. So I would love some good reviews! Thank you! 3**


	5. Are you sure?

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

**James' POV**

I can't believe I did that. Five days later and I still regret it. She's probably read every letter on the plane thinking that they were ridiculous.

"You're a good friend James."

The words echoed in my head repeatedly over the past few days.

I shook my head and got up to go check her mail for her.

I looked through the letters until I saw one addressed with my name on it, it must be from Zoey. I knew that as soon as I opened it and read it, that it would break my heart.

I took a deep breath and opened the letter, preparing for the worst.

But what I read shocked me.

.

_Dear James,_

_I know that this single letter is nothing compared to every single letter you have written to me, but I can try right?_

_I'm going to start off by saying wow, it took everything I had to hold back my tears of just utter happiness on the plane here. I mean, I've always dreamed of having the perfect gut in my life, I mean what girl hasn't, but still, YOU are that perfect guy. YOU are that someone that see's all the good qualities in me when I only see some, YOU are that someone, that no matter how scared, upset, lonely, sad or angry I am, even if that anger is pointed towards you, that I could just look at you, and think of all the great, happy memories we've shared together, and it will just instantly go away. James, more often then not, I find myself getting lost in your eyes, wishing that I could just melt into you hazel eyes. Sometimes I just want to run into your strong, muscular arms and kiss you, have you hold me tight and protected in your arms as I get lost in your eyes. Just wanting to run to you and kiss your face all over and having to hold back in fear of ruining our friendship. In all honesty, that's what I wanted to do instead of getting onto the plane to New York, I wanted to run to you, and never have to let go again. You have the most dazzling, handsome, sexy smile, you have the best laugh, and I feel the same, just being with you makes me feel better, makes me want to be a better person,and makes my whole day better no matter what. You're right, we haven't known each other for very long at all, but I believe in you and I hope you believe in me too. Everything is just so much better with you around. I love your stupid little jokes, your sense of humor, your cute little rants, your smooth comforting voice, the way you sing, what an amazing, talented person you are, and so much more James, in turn, I've fallen hard for you. I'm expecting you to be at the airport with your arms wide open, waiting for me with that award winning smile of yours when you come pick me up._

**_James David Maslow, I love you with all my heart, and I will never stop._**

**_With much love,_**

**_Zoey I. Knight. _**

.

I stood there re-reading it with joy. She loved me back... SHE REALLY LOVES ME BACK!

I couldn't wait to pick her up on Friday.

I would definitely be waiting for her with the biggest smiles on my face and my arms open, waiting for her to jump into them. I smiled at the thought. This was going to be the longest two days of my life...

.

.

.

~~~~~*************Time Skip to Friday*************~~~~~

.

.

It was finally Friday. I got up extra early to make sure I was ready to pick Zoey up on time.

I got up, showered and got dressed in some dark blue jeans, a plain white v-neck and some white Chucks.

As soon as I was ready I left the house, but I had to go back inside, in all my exitment I forgot the car keys, and well one other thing.

Once I grabbed what I needed I rushed to the airport, arriving just in time.

Zoey's plane landed just moments after I had arrived and I started to look for her as soon as I heard it had arrived.

I saw a flash of blonde hair and smiled instantly as my heart started beating faster just at the very thought of seeing her.

"Zoey?" I called out and saw someone with blond hair through the crowd walking towards me.

"James?" She called out right before she saw me, a grin plasted on her face.

"James!" Zoey yelled running towards me. I opened my arms and she ran into them as I held her close.

"I missed you so much James." She mumbled into my chest.

"I missed you too Zoe." I whispered into her hair.

I pulled away from the hug, starting to get nervous as my heart beat increased and my palms got sweaty. I took her hands into mine.

"Zoey, I know we haven't known each other long, and I know this is very sudden, but I love you with all my heart, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Every time I see you, no matter what, you brighten my day. I will love you no matter what happens. Through every up and down we encounter, we'll do it together. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Zoey Isabelle Knight, Will you Marry Me?" I asked getting on one knee and pulling the ring box out of my pocket.

Zoey gasped as tears left her eyes.

"A-Are you sure James?"

I nodded and smiled.

"I've never been so sure about anything else in my entire life."

Zoey smiled wide.

and nodded.

"Yes James, I would love to marry you." She said through tears.

I smiled wide and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up as I heard applause from the slight crowd that had formed around us in the airport.

"I love you Zoey."

"I love you too James." She smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's not the best chappy ever but oh well. :) YAY JAMES PROPOSED!**

**Ok so anyways, review please!:D**


End file.
